


Love The View

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Derek Hale, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's another tumblr ficlet that is finally getting cross-posted to the series.</p><p>This was inspired by <a href="http://colethewolf.tumblr.com/post/87194704254/sooooo-dereks-bed-is-now-in-front-of-that-giant">colethewolf's post</a>.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Sooooo. Derek’s bed is now in front of that giant window. He can now comfortably view the lights of the city as Stiles rams him from behind."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After reading that, how could I leave this fic-less?  I couldn't.  That's how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The View

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Scott turns to look at Derek, "Why'd you move the bed?"

Derek shrugs, "I just needed a change, I guess."

Scott frowns, his eyes dropping to Derek's chest briefly. "Seems like stupid idea. I mean, doesn't the sun hit you in the face first thing in the morning?"

"Maybe our little Grumpy Wolf likes basking in the morning sunlight," Stiles flops onto Derek's bed, spread-eagled out on top the bedcovers, "Ever think of that, Scotty?"  His grin widens as he moves his arms up and down, in perfect sync with his legs moving side-to-side, "I bet he looks adorable all curled up in the sun like a fluffy wittle puppy!"

Derek's lip curls up and he grouches, "Will you get off my bed, please? You're going to make it smell like hyperactive teenager."

Stiles laughs, rolling away from Derek's swatting hands. "Okay, okay! I'll get off." He turns to smirk at Derek, "If you tell Scott the real reason you moved your bed."

Scott looks between his best friend and his former Alpha, eyes widening at the blush that flares up on Derek's cheeks.

"Fine!" Derek turns away and mutters, "I like the view at night, okay?"

“See?” Stiles smiles brightly, "Was that so hard?"

* * *

 

 Stiles leans forward, lips brushing over sweat-slick skin, "You like the view, huh?"

Derek nods, face twisting at the rather brutal thrust of Stiles' hips.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"  Stiles' tongue flicks out to trace the lines of Derek's tattoo, "I don't have your heightened senses, remember?"

"Yes!" Derek gasps, one hand reaching back to grip Stiles' hip.  "I love," he whines at the feel of Stiles' arm wrapping around his chest, "I l-love the view."

Stiles' arm tightens, his hand cups Derek's cheek, and he turns his head towards him.  His lips are just barely out of the reach of Derek's own, "Yeah?  Why do you suddenly love the view, hmm?"

"Because it means," Derek's eyes flare blue for a split-second and then they're squeezed shut.  He clenches his jaw at the way Stiles rocks against him, "You know why."

"I know."  Stiles' fingers press into Derek's cheek, pushing his face those last few inches. He licks along Derek's bottom lip, "But I want to hear you say it."

Derek's eyes snap open.  "The view's much better when you're fucking me."

Stiles grins, "But that means you have to keep your eyes open so you can actually take in the view, right?"  He swivels his hips, thoroughly enjoying the way Derek's eyes roll back into his head.

"Yes."

Stiles whispers, knowing full well that Derek will hear him, "Open your eyes for me and I'll give you what you really want."

Derek's lips lift in a tiny smile, "Promise?"

Stiles mouths at the nape of Derek's neck, a chuckle escaping him as he answers, "Oh, I promise."

Derek turns to look at Stiles over his shoulder, eyes locking with his in the near dark.  His irises flare blue and then he's looking towards the giant window.

It takes Stiles only a few seconds to get his grip on Derek's hips and then he's pulling him back into the thrust of his hips.  After all the teasing it doesn't take long for either of them to come, but like most nights, they don't stop there.

Nearly two hours later, finds Derek curled on his right side facing the window. He's staring out into the night, eyelids blinking heavily as he listens to the even, deep breaths behind him. The fingertips of his right hand are idly tracing over Stiles' palm.  Derek is certain Stiles is asleep so it's a surprise when he speaks.

"You think too loud."

Derek huffs a near-silent laugh and rolls over to face Stiles, "Sorry."

Stiles' eyes aren't even open.  He clumsily pats a hand on Derek’s bare chest, "'s okay, jus' go t'sleep."

"I'm trying."

"Mmm. Well try harder."  Stiles shifts closer and tucks his head under Derek's chin, "Gotta get up early, 'member?"

"Yeah, I know.  I'm going to sleep."  

"'kay.” Stiles yawns against Derek’s throat and mumbles, “G'night, D."

"Good night, Stiles."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
